


Pink Rose

by narraci



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 德卡特很沮丧，她把衣橱中所有衣服都拿出来试过了，穿在身上没有一件不显得松松垮垮的，说明她不但莫名其妙地变成了女性，骨架还整个小了一圈，也就意味着本来就属于“小个子”的他现在更“娇小”了。





	Pink Rose

**Author's Note:**

> 不讲科学 就是两个人突然变成妹子了 我连理由都懒得想

1.  
德卡特很沮丧，她把衣橱中所有衣服都拿出来试过了，穿在身上没有一件不显得松松垮垮的，说明她不但莫名其妙地变成了女性，骨架还整个小了一圈，也就意味着本来就属于“小个子”的他现在更“娇小”了。

这个认知气得她直磨牙，心里不太愿意站在卢克身边。

她只能暂时借穿海蒂的衣服，海蒂的衣服又有些小了，某位即使变成女性仍旧过于健壮的美国小姐吹着口哨拿眼睛瞄着她的胸口说她可一点都不算“小个子”。

德卡特礼尚往来地看了卢克的胸口一眼，然后站得更加远了。

2.  
过于健壮的美国小姐对这匪夷所思的事件看上去接受程度良好，甚至第一天就跑出去和海蒂逛街购物，显然女性的形象让她在为女儿选购衣物上自由了许多，还不厌其烦地纠缠店员询问了各种各样的问题。

海蒂以一名受过训练的专业特工的态度忍耐了这一切。

但当卢克要去美发店的时候，海蒂还是有点不淡定了，“真的？”她问。

“是的，我恨这些玩意儿。”卢克斩钉截铁地说。

回家后打开门的德卡特仰头瞪着重新剃成光头的美国小姐，“你有什么毛病？我记得有些不重要的人说最好不要改变我们现在身上的任何东西，包括头发？”

“让他去，巴拉巴拉巴拉，说真的，你不把你那个头也剃一下吗？”卢克满不在乎地说。

德卡特赶紧捂住了自己显得有些蓬乱的长发，退后了几步，“我又不是愿意秃才秃的，我和我头发没仇。”

卢克和海蒂都张着嘴，不知道该说什么。

3.  
闭上眼睛睡一晚并没有让德卡特变回原本的男性形象，这让德卡特愈发地沮丧，但日子总归还是要过的，不能说她变成了女人就不做人了。

她和卢克每天按时去抽血，进行各种检查，然后有时她们一起去训练。

回来的时候，海蒂看见卢克鼻子上贴着创可贴，而德卡特难得的一脸喜色。

“我不想问你们发生了什么。”海蒂说，这句话的意思是，我不会问你们发生了什么，你们最好自己说给我听。

“德克发现她变轻了，而我，”卢克指了指自己的鼻梁，倒没有多生气的样子，只是有些恼怒，手掌在空气中比了比，“稍微有点变矮，也就是说当她跳起来的时候她实际上可以踢到我脸了。”

“我不是故意的。”德卡特毫无歉意地道。

“这不绅士。”卢克说。

“反正我现在也不是。”德卡特耸了耸肩。

“是是，我的殿下，”卢克也毫无诚意地说，“你说什么是什么。”

4.  
一旦习惯了她们目前的身体情况，实验室又没有什么新的进展，她们就进入了正常的生活轨道，也就是开始工作了。

毕竟世界上的坏人们，也就是CIA，可不会因为他们变成了她们就贴心地打算也放自己一个长假。

说到CIA，德卡特没有见过哪个组织像CIA这样热衷于找她们一块儿出任务，她和卢克一块儿坐在咖啡店里的时候感觉很不自在。

多半时候都是卢克负责谈话，而德卡特负责听，渐渐地德卡特觉得她明白问题出在哪里了。

就在卢克半犹豫之间想要答应CIA接下任务的时候，德卡特伸手拦住了她。

“她不同意。”

“什么？”卢克和CIA探员同时问。

“我说，她不同意，”德卡特唇边挂着一丝微笑，一只手拍在桌子上，“你看，我搞明白这套把戏了，你们总是来找她，因为她好说话，你们卖个惨，示个弱，攀个交情，她就会于心不忍，还有那些‘除了你谁还能拯救世界呢？’，尽管她家里还有一个九岁的女儿需要照看，而你们，你们在乎吗？你们不在乎，你们只关心利用她的责任心和同情心，来达到你们的目的。”

卢克挑眉看着她，“德克，但是……”

“好的，好的，姑娘，我又没说我们不接这个任务，”德卡特拍了拍卢克的胳膊，“但我无法多忍受这个蠢货一秒了，我宁愿回去面对无名氏，起码他还知道点规矩。”

5.  
卢克有时候也会同意英国人的看法，比如说有些人不懂规矩，不通礼数。

她们这次“不幸”又碰上了玛格丽塔，在卢克看来是不幸，德卡特也觉得挺不幸的，她甚至不确定玛格丽塔还愿不愿意协助自己，虽然这涉及专业素养，但那些俄罗斯人的想法你从来说不准。

卢克很确定，当玛格丽塔看到德卡特现在的模样时，她的眼睛都发亮了，打从心底发出光芒的那种，闪亮的那种，比她女儿的水钻美甲贴还要闪亮。

她觉得德卡特对她这位俄罗斯同事有着很深很深的误解，所以当玛格丽塔打算与之前一样凑过去向德卡特索要一个“盖章”时，卢克果断伸手拦住了她，并且把德卡特往身后推了推。

“嗷……”玛格丽塔闪亮闪亮的目光转向胆敢阻拦她的深色皮肤的美国小妞，“什么，你想代她付款？我倒是不介意……”

“没有这回事！”德卡特和卢克异口同声地道，仔细看的话，两个人都难免有些脸红。


End file.
